Coming Home
by shadow Aeris
Summary: After expanding her fathers trading company to China Alice returns only to come face to face with deceit and attempt on her life that sends her back down the rabbit hole and into the arms of none other then Hatter. But not is Well in Underland for old foes are a foot and seeking revenge. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland fanfic (Coming Home) By: Alex Garland

Alice's POV:

"How could this happen there was so much I needed to do and this happens."

I looked at my hands covered in my own blood were Lowell stabbed me as well as tricked me.

~20 Minutes earlier~

After I was finished talking to Lord Ascot about trading with China and expanding my father's trades and ideas I retired to my room. As I looked toward the desk in my room I found a letter addressed to me from my sister. The letter in short stated to meet her at the edge of the Ascot estate by the dead tree to discuss something in private and didn't want anyone to overhear. I left my room and proceeded to the dead tree I knew very well there entry way to Underland or what I called it Wonderland. I reached the tree but I did not see my sister.

"Margret!? Where are you? Margret…"

"She's not coming Alice and you will never leave this spot…"

As I heard Lowell's voice I spun around and then I felt excruciatingly amount of pain and I looked down to see a knife plunged into my body and blood seeping from the wound.

"I can't risk you telling Margret that I have been cheating on her. So I'm getting rid of you so you can't tell. Good bye Alice."

He pushed me down the rabbit hole and as I fell everything started to get dark. Thoughts ran through my head but the one thought that came across was I desperately wanted to see Hatter again. Before I knew it I spoke aloud my true feelings.

"…Hatter I love you and I'm sorry…"

Hatter's POV:

Something was not right I thought I heard my sweet Alice's voice calling out to me I also felt a sudden pain in my heart.

"Chess!"

"Yes Tyrant?"

"Do me a favor and go to the in between room and see if there is anyone there. I have a bad feeling and I'll meet you there."

"As you wish but it's probably nothing."

As Chess disappeared I Ran to the in between room and I was half way there Chess appeared before me panicked and flustered.

"It's Alice she's come back but she is severely wounded you need to hurry!"

As soon as I heard that I sprinted all the way to the in between room. Fumbling with the key I unlocked the door and saw the state that my sweet Alice was in I quickly checked if she was alive. I sighed in relief to find that she was but just barely. I took out a bottle of shrinking potion from my pocket but before I could do anything I knew I would have to take the knife out of her for if she were to shrink the knife would stay the same killing her. But if I were to take the knife out she could die from blood loss.

"Chess I need some bandages…"

"Don't tell me you're going to try to pull the knife out?!"

"NO I refuse to put Alice through any more Pain…"

"Then what are you planning?"

"I'm going to try to slow down Alice's bleeding and I want you to get the white queen and tell her what we know and make sure they bring a wagon for Alice."

"Will do I'll be back as soon as I can."

As Chess left I applied the bandages around Alice's wound putting pressure on it. A small hiss of pain reached my ears I took my free hand and wiped strands of golden hair out of my dear Alice's face.

"It's going to be all right in deed all right…"

"…Hatter…"

"…Sorry…I'm here Alice."

"For a… moment I thought…I was hallucinating"

"No sweet Alice you're not hallucinating."

"Hatter… I'm so cold…"

"Then I'll just have to put my coat over you to keep you warm. Help should be here soon."

"….."

"Alice?"

"…I'm sorry… I'm having trouble staying… awake…"

Just then Chess appeared and to my relief the white queen, the bandersnach, a few guards and a cart. The queen with her power made the door to the in between room larger and two guards walked in with a stretcher. They slowly moved Alice's Frail body onto the stretcher and carried her to the cart that was fastened to the bandersnach. I got on the bandersnach as Chess stayed with Alice as we all headed to the castle of Marmoreal all silent as out pace quickened.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice in Wonderland fanfic (Coming Home) By: Alex Garland Chapter 2

Alice's POV:

I awoke to find myself in a large white room as I slowly looked around but then finding myself getting the attention of the White queen.

"I see you finally awake Alice you had us all worried to death."

"How long have I been a sleep?"

"Three days now…Hatter here has not left your side in all that time he gave you a blood transfusion and he's been using his body to keep you alive."

"Was my injury that bad?"

"Alice you died twice while we were working on healing your body."

"I see then. Thank you for everything/"

"Don't thank me dear He's the one who got me but he saved you."

"I think I owe Hatter more than a thank you…"

"Well tomorrow is another day you can tell him then. Sleep now so you can regain your strength."

As the white queen left she sent two guards in and they took Hatter from my side but not too far for his fingers were interlaced with mine. They laid him on a bed next to me I soon fell right to sleep smiling at the thought I was back where I belonged clutching Hatter's hand as I slept.

Normal POV:

Alice and Hatter stayed hand to hand throughout the day as they slept no one dared to disturb the Champion of Underland and Tyrant Hightop last of the Hightop Clan. The rest of the day came and went as the starry vial of night cascaded over the land and just the same night dissolved into morning.

Hatter's POV:

I awoke with the annoying wind playing with the curtains letting the light in. I was about to get up and sew the curtains shut but then I remembered that my hand was still holding my sweet Alice's. I stroked the back of Alice's hand with my thumb as I stared mindlessly at her sweet small delicate strong hand.

"Hmmmm…Good Morning Hatter."

"Alice! You're awake! Do you need anything? Are you ok? How are you feeling? Can I get you something? I know tea!"

"Hatter!"

"…I'm Fine…Thank you."

"Not a problem. And to answer your questions; Yes I'm awake, No I don't need anything at the moment, I'm fine just a bit sore is all, I feel fine for the most part a bit confused but fine, and you don't have to get me anything for the time being."

"My Alice you are very talkative."

"Well you were being talkative first Hatter"

I looked at Alice's face seeing her bright shining face as she talked and looked at me. I could have stayed like that forever and every second felt longer but then again time can me a funny thing.

"Alice you said earlier that you were a bit confused. On what mite I ask?"

"Well before yesterday when I woke up…"

"You woke up yesterday where and when was I?"

"You were there you were just a sleep and I was talking to the queen…any way before that I don't remember what all happened the last thing I remember before…"

"Before what sweet-ling?"

"Before Lowell came from behind me and…and stabbed me then pushed me down the rabbit hole. The next thing I knew it was you sitting beside me with the most heartbroken look on you face I thought for a moment that it was a dream but now I know better. Thank you Hatter for saving me in my dire need."

"It is the least I could do for the champion of Underland the slayer of the Jabberwocky…But let me ask who is this Lowell creature?"

"Lowell…He's my sister's husband…"

"That low deceitful little worm of a man how could he do that? I shall kill him no I'll bring him down and I'll give him to the Bloody Big Head!"

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine…"

"He would have probably have done worse if given the chance considering the secret I hold along with a threat."

"What secret might that be sweet-ling?"

"That he was cheating on my sister with another and I threatened to expose him."

"You should have Alice your sister disserves so much more then that worm Lowell."

"It doesn't matter now. If I were to go back and Lowell found out I am still alive he would sorely come and try to kill me to finish the job…Once I am able too I would like to tell the queen that I would like to stay in Underland…~Yawn~"

"You should rest now sweet-ling."

"You should rest too Hatter don't exhaust yourself upon me being here. ~yawn~"

"I'll go to sleep once you fall asleep."

"You Promise?"

"I Promise."

I watched as my sweet Alice fell asleep with a smile on her face. Once I knew she was fully asleep I untangled out fingers and I quietly slipped out of the room heading for the grand hall were the queen would be. As I entered the hall I bowed before the rightful leader of Underland she told me to rise.

"What is the news of our Champion?"

"She is well recovering fast but I'm not sure about emotionally or spiritually she has been through a lot…"

"I see…But there seems to be something else you wish to say."

"Yes there is. I request to go to Aboveland."

"What for Hatter?"

"One for Alice and the other is my own selfishness. But for Alice it's a few pictured of her family and a few items that mean a lot to her."

"But what are you going to do?"

"…I'm planning to eliminate the scoundrel that call's himself Lowell…He's the one that tried to kill Alice."

"Very well I give you permission to go to Aboveland to do as you must. But leave a note or if you see her family tell them what has transpired so we don't worry them."

"As you wish my queen."

"Oh and Hatter."

"Yes"

"Please wear this ring it will give you and appearance of an Abovelander."

"I will"

I turned with ring in hand as I headed to the in between room to go above. As I passed the gates I turned and whispered.

"Good night my sweet Alice and sweet dreams."

Alice's POV:

I woke the next morning to find Hatter gone but in his place I found Mallymkun sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good Morning Mali."

"Good morning Alice. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore but I'm fine…Mali where's Hatter?"

"He had some business to attend to and won't be back for a day or two."

"That's good to hear. I felt bad from keeping him from his work because of me."

"You shouldn't feel that way Alice. Hatter has missed you terribly mopping all day depressed. But when Chess and Hatter found you it nearly broke Hatters heart when he saw you in the condition you were in. Taken care of you has made him happy and seeing you sent him into a futterwack because of his happiness and your return."

"I'm glad I'm not bothering him. He's also not the only one that is happy."

"That's good to hear Alice. Oh I'm supposed to tell you that the queen will be having her tea with you today along with a few others."

"Thank You Mali…"

Mallymkun scampered out of Alice's room as Alice's thoughts began to wonder as she thought of what Hatter was doing now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So far I have had very few reviews…it will get better I promise! Just please Review even if it's just short and sweet but no flaming please. But without Further ado on with the show…well story. **_

Hatter's POV (In Aboveland)

"Now you shall not hurt my Alice any longer."

Those were the last words that Hatter spoke to Lowell as he plunged the same knife that was in Alice into Lowell's heart. As Hatter watched the life drain away from Lowell's face he asked himself what else needed to be done as he walked away from the now dead Lowell. As Hatter walked into the Ascot estate he began to search for Alice's room. When he finally found her room he began to pick a few pictures, some nick-knacks, and a few choice cloths. When he was about done he heard a gasp for he was no longer the only one in the room.

"Who are you and why are you in here?"

Hatter turned towards the speakers' voice and saw it was Alice's sister Margret he went down to one knee out of respect.

"My name is Tyrant Hightop last of the Hightop clan and I am here to pick up a few thing for Alice."

"You know were my sister is! Where is she? Is she well?"

"Yes I know where your sister is but she will not return for one she is still recovering from the stab wound that Lowell gave her. Two she wishes to stay where she is for that's where she feels like she truly belongs."

"My god my husband stabbed Alice?! Why would he do that? Alice would never harm someone let alone have someone want to kill her!"

"That is where you're wrong Alice found out that Lowell was cheating on you. Alice told him to stop or she would tell you. But Lowell couldn't handle that Alice mite tell you at any time so rather risking that Alice mite tell you his dirty little secret he tried to get rid of her."

"I…I see. How in the world am I going to tell everyone about Alice and what am I going to do about Lowell?"

"You don't have to worry about that scoundrel I took care of him for Alice was scared that Lowell would find out she was alive and come finish her…but I nipped that in the bud before that could happen. As for Alice let it go unsolved and let it be dust in the wind. Now I must return to Alice with her things…"

"Please wait Alice had me make this for her it was things that were in her pocket at the time."

Margret handed me a necklace at the center of it was a small bottle with a thimble and a sewing needle inside of it. I took the necklace and bowed.

"I bid you fair well Margret."

"Thank you Tyrant Hightop tell Alice that I wish her luck and to find happiness."

"I will."

I exited out of the Ascot estate with Alice's things in hand and just as quickly I found myself at the rabbit hole and jumped eagerly wishing to be with my Alice.

Alice's POV:

Having tea with the queen and my other friends of Underland was fun and exciting but it was lacking because there was a certain Hatter who was not there. When everyone had left I took a nap feeling exhausted when I woke up next it was dark and the bright idea popped into my head to move and to take a bath. I carefully swung my legs to the side of the bed and using the wall as support I carefully made my way to my wardrobe and got a few clothing items and slowly I made my way to the bathing room but before I even got there my weakened legs gave out and as I was falling to the floor I closed my eyes expecting the impact and pain but neither came when I opened my eyes I found Hatter was holding me up and safe.

"You know Alice you could of called on a servant to help you and not risk injury."

"I was just trying to go take a .bath to clean my wound and to get clean I have not bathed in quite some time. Plus I didn't want to bother anyone this time of night."

"If you want me too I can assist you."

"I…I would appreciate the help since it's obvious that I can't do so on my own just yet."

Hatter was so kind and genital as he carried me to the bathing room he set me on a bench that was in the room with us as Hatter got the bath ready for my use. I was getting more nervous by the minute as I undressed but before Hatter could see me I covered myself with a towel I found nearby.

Hatter turned toward me with his sleeves rolled up, "Now Alice how am I suppose to check your wound silly?"

"I am not accustomed with gentlemen seeing me in such a state as I am now." I replied as I could feel the blush plastered on my face.

"My darling Alice who do you think stitched up your wound in the first place. Plus it's not my first time in stitching up the opposite sex."

"So you're a doctor as well as a Hatter well Hatter you are a jack of all triads."

I smiled waiting for Hatters reply.

"Yes indeed but a limited jack of all triads I can't do everything. Now all things aside let me check the stitches."

"Ok"

As I Pulled the towel away to revile my naked body as well as my wound he didn't ogle at my naked form but at my wound instead. He carefully took the bandages off to revile the wound I was surprised to not see any puss or anything really disgusting.

"Well Alice your wound is looking good I should be able to take the stitches out in a few days."

"Well that's good to hear…The queen tolled me."

"Tolled you what my sweet Alice."

"She…She told me that I died twice while you were trying to save me."

"Tis true. You did pass on twice but now you're alive and on the mend. Now let's get you cleaned so you don't get an infection that would lead to a fever or catching a cold."

As Hatter helped me to submerge myself into the warm water the bubbles hid my womanly features thanks' to Hatters kindness to put bubbles in. I felt really relaxed as my aches and pains melted away. Hatter took it upon himself and started washing my back as I washed my front when Hatter was done with my back he proceeded to wash my hair. His fingers worked wonders on my scalp massaging the suds in I relaxed even more as I started to fall asleep.

Hatter's POV:

As I helped my sweet Alice wash herself she became more relaxed but it was only when I began washing her hair did she fall asleep. I carefully washed the soap from her hair and carefully picked her up from the water she looked like…No she was and angel in my arms. Slowly I sat her on the bench she was on earlier and dried her and readied her wound then dressed her and put her to bed. It was only when I tried to walk away when I noticed she would not let go and so I stayed with my dear Alice as we slept the night way in each other's arms.

Normal POV:

As the day wore on Alice continued to heal and move about her new home. Hatter also continued to check on Alice as well as working on hats, dresses, and the occasional shoe. During those days Alice and Hatter began to become close touching one another's hands and arms. Not knowing that the other wanted more than close but something more.

Hatter's POV:

"Well Alice today is the day…or is it yesterday?"

"Yes Hatter today is the day…to take out the stitches."

"Are you nervous my dear?"

"No…Yes…Maybe a little."

"There's nothing to be worried about its going to be quick and painless. But I'm not going to lie to you. You might bleed a little but not much."

"I trust you Hatter I trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine my sweet Alice."

Alice lifted up her night gown as she lay down and I began to remove the stitches slowly making sure to not hurt her. As soon as the stitches were gone and I cleaned and patched up the wound again from the little bleeding I let her rest. I stroked her hair as she slept but keeping in mind that Alice might not want to be with any one at this point in time.

Normal POV:

As the week had past and Alice made a full recovery and began her duties as adviser and commander and chef of Marmoreal's army. As Hatter and some of the knights taught her swordsmanship to help her be more of a leader. Then it happened a question that turned both Alice's and Hatter's lives for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV:

"Hatter?"

"Yes Alice."

"Will you due me the honors of taking my hand in courtship?"

"Oh Alice how I have longed for this day. Yes I will court you!"

"Really Hatter?!"

"Yes my sweet Alice."

Normal POV:

After that day one year ago many wondrous things happened including new life to the land. Many of the people throughout Underland started family's as well as finishing up the rebuilding of damaged or destroyed home and towns. Alice became accustomed to her role as commander and chef and adviser to the Queen. As Hatter also became more accustomed to being hatter to the queen as well as the royal court and the lead stitch maker when it came to the wounds of the flesh. But today the day of there one year anniversary Hatter had a very big surprise for his sweet Alice.

Hatter's POV:

I had been running around all day trying to get everything right. I would pop the question tonight at dinner. I walked down to the Grand Hall were the queen was going to ask her to help me in my plan. We planned and planned and finally everything was almost ready all that was needed was one Alice. I found my sweet Alice in her office taking care of some head of state matters apparently Stayne was spotted roaming and killing around Underland and had yet to be found. I knocked on the oak door so to not startle my sweet Alice.

"Alice, sweet-ling it's time to get ready for the queens ball…Oh and a dress was made for you by the request of the queen."

"Ok Tyrant I'll go get ready as soon as I finish up reading this report."

My sweet Alice sighed rubbing her temple's as she kept reading on I went over to comfort her as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong my sweet-ling?"

"Stayne. I got another report about him being sited again this time close to the castle with four more deaths of young blond girls. That makes sixteen girls thus far and we have yet to find him."

"It will be fine Alice now let's get you ready we don't want to keep the queen waiting."

Normal POV:

After escorting Alice to their room Hatter waited outside there room for Alice to be done. When Alice emerged from there room Alice was wearing a light blue gown with gold here and there. They headed down to find no one in the grand ball room then out of nowhere soft music began to play. Then Hatter got down on one knee.

Hatter's POV:

As I lead Alice to the ballroom I signaled the band to start playing. Alice tried to find were the music was coming from. I got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. When Alice finally saw what I was about to do she covered her mouth with shock and what I hoped to be excitement.

"Alice Kingsly will you marry me?"

"Oh My God Hatter…Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Right then the whole ballroom burst with cheers as everyone came out of hiding. Everyone came to them and congratulate them and the festivities began as well as news of Alice's and Hatter's engagement.

Normal POV:

The news of the engagement was joyous for all, but one. Stayne was not thrilled with the idea of his pray being more allusive but never the less. His seaming became more fun as he got ready to execute it all he needed now was a certain date.

~Time Leap~

The date was set and invitations were sent out to everyone. There was only three days before the wedding. When everything changed.

Alice's POV:

I was walking to the room Hatter and I shared after I had finished the reports that were on my desk for I knew Hatter would be working late tonight and I found myself tried beyond my comprehension. As I walked into the room it felt off and uneasiness filled the room. I thought it to be pre-wedding jitters and just my overall tiredness. That's when I heard the voice of a ghost from my past.

"Good Evening Alice or should I say Um? or even better yet Champion!"

I spun around to face my attacker only to find my throat being held choking any sound from me as Stayne tied my hands together as well as dragging me to a chair in the room tying me securely to it. But did not gag me so I would stay silent.

"Why have you not gaged me Stayne? Or are you wishing to be caught?"

"Oh don't worry about that I took care of every one no one will be around to hear you scream. I have also been watching everyone for the last few weeks now so I know that Hatter won't be back till late. So I'll get to have my revenge on you as well as everyone else."

I struggled to try to free myself once he pulled a knife out and started towards me. The first cut was shallow and it hurt but I never showed it by the displeased face there was more to come from Stayne.

Hatter's POV:

I finally got done with my work and was tired but today I got off earlier than normal and I couldn't wait to get back to my Alice and our room so I could be with her. My day dream shattered at the ear splitting pained scream. I drew my blade and ran to Alice what I saw burned into me like hot iron. There was a pool of blood on the ground underneath Alice as her body was littered with cuts and gashes but what was worse were the two deep triangular marks under her eyes that seemed like they were carved as well as burned into her skin. That's when I looked to thee intruder but blinded by my own desire to kill him I ran forward and sliced him down as for good measure chopped off his head. My attention was then diverted to Alice's bleeding form I untied her and picked her up with the greatest of care and ran to the healing chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning contains lemons don't like oh well you have been warned!**_

Hatter's POV:

~Time Leap~

I have waited by my sweet Alice with all her much-ness. Bandages were still around her arms, legs, and torso but the ones that worried us the most were the twin cuts under her eyes. But I could still remember what happened a week ago. After retrieving Alice I raced through the halls to the healing room with my preciouses' blood staining my sleeves. I burst into the room calling for help after the doctors treated my sweet Alice's wounds they asked if I could donate some of my blood to her for she had lost so much in Stayne's torturous hands. But of course I agreed as my blood started flowing through my Alice's body the lower part of her hair started to change by the time the doctor deemed I had given enough blood, half of Alice's hair had turned blue. That did not matter now Alice was still my Alice even with her new Underland traits.

"…Hatter?"

"Yes, Yes my dear sweet Alice I am here."

"Where am I? Why can I not see?"

"You my dear are in the healing room…Do you remember what happened?"

"I…I remember going back to our room for the night when I got there…Oh god! Stayne was there he…he tired me up and started to torcher me! He was cutting me the blood was every were then he started to cut my face…that is the last thing I remember."

"It's going to be fine now that bastard won't harm you ever again. For he is no longer of this world."

"That is some good news at least. OH NO!"

"What is it?!"

"The wedding!"

"Don't worry. I took care of everything. The wedding was postponed due to the incident. But its only two days after the initial date but it feels longer. Time is a funny thing is it not?"

"So you mean to tell me that I have been asleep for almost five days?!"

"Yes my dear but let's look on the bright side, the very bright side, sunny side, sunny side up, Eggs!…"

"Hatter!"

"Sorry…I'm fine."

"You were saying?"

"Yes on the bright side you will have the bandages around your eyes removed in another day or two."

Two days passed by and most of the wounds my dear Alice sustained were gone there were two that Alice would have forever more and in my mad opinion they did not diminish her beauty, two triangular scars beneath her eyes and using my blood to replace the blood she lost ended with her hair turning half blue and her eyes one took on the deepest of blue that reminded you of the sea and the other was the color of a thousand twinkling silver stars. My precious Alice was beautiful and now we had nothing to fear and now we could have out happily ever after. The next day the castle was busy as bee's preparing for the wedding the next day everything was set and at the ready. I went to Alice finding her in the garden relaxing with a smile on her face. I wrapped my arms around her waist so not to startle her.

"Hello my sweet Alice"

"Hello my mad Hatter"

"So what are you up too my dearest?"

"Relaxing and settling my nerves."

"What are you nervous about my sweet?"

"I don't know…Possibly or more likely the future."

"We may not know the future…fur ture…furniture…cloth…HATS!"

"Hatter!

"Sorry…As I was saying we may not know the future but as long as we have each other we have nothing to fear."

"Thank you dear."

We left the garden arm in arm and headed to our rooms there we stared into each other's eyes sharing our very souls with each other. My sweet Alice reached out and touched my cheek and pulled me into a kiss and soon it became a battle of wills of who would out last who. Our kisses deepened, intensified and became more passion filled our hands soon joined into the fray and searched for each other's bare skin. I barely came to a tame state to ask my dearest a serious question.

"My sweet Alice are you sure you wish to do this?"

"My dear Mad Hatter I have wanted to do this for the longest time. For you held my heart and no other would do. So take me My Mad Hatter."

"Oh my precious you are lovelier then any by far. I am one lucky man for an angel such as you to choose me to love."

I picked up my Alice and carried her to our bed and slowly undressed her taking care to take every piece of clothing off her body and every inch of skin that showed I kissed and caressed watching her every twitch and every gasping breath of excitement of what I was doing to her. Soon My champion laid bare before me in all her splendor and glory before I knew it I was on my back with Alice above me.

"It is my turn now Tarrant to unclothe you now hopefully I do as well as a job as you have done on me."

I was about to give her reassuring words when her lips pressed agent mine silencing me quite effectively. I could feel her nibble fingers working on my vest and shirt and when I removed each piece of her clothing she did the same to me kissing and caressing every inch of skin and she even was nipping every muscle sending shocks up my spine and also making my erection ever more prevalent. All I could think was 'My sweet Alice is not even to my prized area and I am ready to climax.' I had to hold on for a bit longer then my sweet Alice surprised me once more. I felt her hands on my hips and I looked down and looked down seeing her unbuttoning my trousers with her teeth along with unzipping them I moaned loudly at the site that was a big turn on and my champion looked dame sexy doing it.

"Did you like that Hatter?"

"You don't realize how sexy look like when you did that my sweet."

"I will just have to do that for you more often after we get married."

"My sweet if you keep talking like that we soon will be cutting me out of my trousers."

My Alice slid my trousers off and my manhood sprang from its confinements. Now that all our cloths were gathered on the floor Alice proceeded to kissed and cress all the exposed skin of my now bear legs but leaving my erection alone. When she made her way back up my legs again and close to the juncture of my legs my cock twitched and I arched my back a bit wishing for Alice's tantalizing mouth to please me but I had to be patient. Alice Crawled up beside me and laid on top of me kissing passionately I rolled us over and started leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck to her breasts paying some "tribute" to them for a bit down her belly and then her most prized area. I looked up at her and there I saw her blush and I gave her a smile and gave her mound a kiss hearing her gasp and I kept going giving her kisses her sacred place and then made my tongue known and heard her moan sounding more like an angels song and I wanted to hear more. I was licking and sucking away listening to Alice's moans and cry's finding that Alice was ready and I could no longer take anymore I lathered my cock with my own juices and slowly entered Alice god she is she is so tight.

"Alice…God so good…"

"Tarrant…It hurts…"

"I know it will pass."

I let My sweet get use to me and when I felt her shift and move that's when I started to move slowly at first then faster.

"Oh Hatter! Oh Faster!"

"Alice you feel so good!"

"OH OH God Harder Hatter!"

"Oh Alice your squeezing me so tight!"

We both were lost in our own lust induced fog but we both loved every minute of it and it wasn't until we both climaxed and I rolled Alice on top of me so she wouldn't be squished beneath me I wrapped us in a blanket and we fell asleep in each other's arms. It wasn't until the next morning when we were woken up by the maids and wedding staff each chasing us to separate rooms to get ready for the ceremony. (I can't describe weddings well so I'm going to skip to the procession) I was nervous waiting in front of the chapel waiting for my Alice to come down the Aisle with the Queen beside me ready to wed us and then the organ sounded with the wedding procession the flower girl came down, ring bearer, grooms men (chess, bayheart, twiddle's, march hair, white rabbit) and Maids of honor (Maillie and a few fillers). Then the most beautiful vision came down the aisle with an…unknown man but my dearest Alice was a vision from heaven. When Alice and the Unknown man made it to the front the man gave Alice's hand to me and stood off to the side and the ceremony began.

~Skipping to the I Do's~

"Do you Tarrant Hatter Hightopp take Alice Kingsleigh to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Alice Kingsleigh take Tarrant Hatter Hightopp to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me as Queen of Underland I know per-nonce you as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Alice and I kissed and the crowd cheered and celebrated at our union. The unknown man came up to us finally making himself known to me.

"Tarrant it's good to meet you Alice has told me all about you I am her father Charles Kingsleigh."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir but I was under the impression that you were…well…"

"Dead. Yes that is true Your Queen with some help was able to grant my spirit a few hours to see my daughter on her special day and walk her down the aisle and give her hand away. I am glad it was you who her heart has chosen now I know I can rest in peace. My dear daughter I know I have not been here long but even with magic it is time for me to go."

"I know daddy thank you for being here today and I know we will see each other again."

"To bad really I know I would have been a really great grandfather to my soon to be grandchildren tell them I'll be looking after them. I love you Alice take care of her Tarrant."

And like that Alice's father disappeared leaving the big news hanging in the air.

"Alice…Did your father just say what I just thought he just said?"

"I think he did but that can't be…it's too early to tell it's only been one night…"

"Alice I would listen to what your father said even though it has only been one night for yourself and hatter the dead are more closely tied to new life than anyone else so your father knew you were pregnant so a congratulations is in order but we will hold on till a formal conformation for your father also said "Them" so there will be more than one child. Until then let's just wait and see."

"Of course my Queen. Did you hear that Alice! We're going to be parents I'm going to be a father, a daddy!"

I could not contain my happiness and broke out into a flutterwaken.


	6. Chapter 6 End

No One's POV:

~9months~

"Now Alice I need you to push. Push hard!"

"Ahhhh!"

"A little more Alice there almost here and they'll be here."

"Ahhh!"

Hatter's POV:

I had been waiting outside for well over two hours and I was becoming worried. The rest of our friends were waiting as well but I paid them no mind for I was more concerned for my sweet-ling. I had my head buried in my hands prying with everything I had that Alice and our children would be fine. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw the queen looking down at me giving me a kind and hopeful smile.

"They will be fine Hatter you will see. Alice has all ways been strong and if your kids are anything like you and Alice they will both be strong and determined as well as kind and gentle."

"I just want to know what is taking so long but I hope nothing is going wrong."

"Hatter first time births are usually long sometimes they can last for four hours just give it some time plus you are having twins it might take even longer."

Just as I was about to relax for an expected longer wait the nurses came out along with the doctor looking tired but overall happy as the doctor took my hands.

"Congratulations Tarrant Hightopp you are now the proud father of two healthy baby girls. I have to say though I was expecting them to be identical but there not. Don't get me wrong they are twins just not identical. Well your wife and children are waiting for you to go in now."

As the doctor walked away I walked into the room and saw my exhausted wife with both our children in her arms. I could not help smiling seeing them together at last. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at our daughters one had white hair with a black strip and the other daughter had black hair with a white strip. They looked so perfect tears of happiness flowed from my eyes as I stared at them.

"So my Sweet-ling what have you named our daughters?"

"I was thinking of Tui and La? It's something I heard from one of father's friends when he went to China. It's another name for Yin and Yang. What do you think?"

"I couldn't have come up with anything better love. Now rest for now on our Happily Ever After begins.

End

Thank you all for reading my story it took a lot to finish this story. I had been making this story for a friend that sadly I am no long on speaking terms. I thought about scrapping this story dozens of times but I didn't for maybe if she saw that I'm getting past it and wishing that we were friends again and that I'm still thinking about her to still keep her in the story that maybe we could maybe just talk every now and then at first and maybe more latter I don't know. But thank you for those who are Reading please review no flame please.


End file.
